9 weeks 63 days 1512 hours
by Mini-Em
Summary: A one-shot about Brennan and Booth. They have been together for a while, but things aren't going all that great...


**A little one-shot I wrote ages ago, that I found on my computer so I thought I might as well post it here :) It's a BB-fanfic, and I really hope you like it =)**

**Disclaimer; I don't recall gaining ownership of this awesome show so I do not own Bones :) **

**Please Review! Thank you :) Please check out my other stories that I've written as well :) Thanks!**

* * *

"Look, I don't know what to say" Seeley was, for once, uncomfortable around this woman. Sure, things had been awkward many times but he'd never felt uncomfortable.

"Oh" She said

"That's all you can say? 'Oh'?" He got mad again. They'd just finished a big fight and everyone at the Jeffersonian was looking at them

Seeley felt as if he was back in high-school, but the only difference was that when the high-school students usually whispered to one another, the squints were actually quiet. He felt as if all eyes in the world were looking at him. The fight was so silly anyway. He didn't love her so why were they arguing? What they'd done was obviously a mistake.

"I don't have anything more to say" She sounded upset. She was stubborn.

"Well, neither do I" He turned around and was about to walk away.

"So, what are we going to do? Be mad at each other for the rest of our lives?"

Seeley turned back. He didn't know how he'd ever been able to be with this person. She was just so… demanding and always had to know best, not very unlike a lot of other women that had come and gone in his life.

"Maybe not for the rest of our lives but for now anyway"

When he finished, he looked around him. The whole squint-squad was there and even the other surrounding departments. He didn't find that surprising since their fight had been pretty loud. He spotted Angela and Hodgins along with Zach on the front row. Angela was carrying their two-year-old girl called Danika (she was called Danni) and she was just as pretty as Angela. Jack held hands with Seeley's son Parker. Zach was holding a baby too. It was (surprise, surprise) his and Naomi's baby boy named Nicholas (called Nick). Nick was about six months old. The reasons everyone was having their children with them was that they were having a picnic after work. The squint squad and their children got together about once every 6 months to talk and let the kids play together. Seeley was invited because he'd been with Temperance when the invitation came and now, neither of them wanted to let Parker down. Now she was upset with him. He didn't really blame her.

"Fine!" the voice was much more forceful than it'd been before

"Fine!" he yelled back

"Fine!" she yelled even louder if that was possible. He didn't bother answering. If she wanted the last word that much, she could.

He walked away leaving the hurt woman standing in the middle of the crowd. He stepped into her office. The office belonging to the woman he truly loved. She wasn't there, but her coat was.

"Good" he thought "She hasn't left the Jeffersonian just yet" he sat down in her chair even though he knew she hated that. She wouldn't care, he knew.

There she was. The crowd was slowly dissolving leaving one woman left. It wasn't the one in the middle of the crowd. She was long gone, he imagined. She was holding a two-year-old herself, just as beautiful as she was. How could he have been so stupid? It was one BIG mistake he made two months ago. He could only hope she could forgive him.

"Why were you and Cam in a big fight?" Temperance wanted to know. She held her two-year-old daughter Andrea in her arms.

"It doesn't matter, darling" he got up and tried to hug her but she backed.

"Don't 'darling' me!" she said in an offensive tone.

"Mommy, mommy, I'm thirsty" She yanked her mother's sleeve.

"Of course sweetheart" she put the girl down and picked up a juice-box from her bag, fixed the straw and gave it to Andrea.

"Now, why don't you go to aunty Angela's office and play with Danni and Parker so mommy and daddy can talk. Sound good?"

"Okay mommy, bye daddy" she waved and her hair and summery dress flickered as she ran off to Angela's office.

Seeley and Temperance stood there and watched their daughter.

"She's beautiful" he turned towards Temperance "As are you"

"Come on, Seeley" she walked towards her chair, sat down and started re-adjusting it.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've never loved Cam, I only love you"

"Is that why you slept with her?" she was getting angry.

"It was a mistake I made TWO MONTHS ago and right after I told you. I remember. You and Andrea moved to Hodgins' the same day. It's been 9 weeks. 63 days. 1512 hours. I remember. I need you. I apologized and today I told Cam that I never loved her and that what we did was a terrible, terrible mistake"

Temperance thought. He had said that he was sorry. He had told her right after he'd done it. She had waited long enough to forgive him and she knew he was sorry. Since she didn't speak, Seeley thought she wasn't about to forgive her.

"I miss you and I miss Andrea. You know you girls and Parker are my life. I can't live without you. Come on Tempe, I'm human and humans make mistakes. I'm begging you to forgive me and move back home"

"You know… Andrea really misses her daddy…" Temperance leaned forward "…and I miss you too"

"So, you're moving back home?" Seeley could not have been happier.

Temperance nodded.

"Should we go and tell Angela?" Seeley asked

"Yeah" Temperance got up from her chair.

They were walking through the door to Temperance's office when she thought of something.

"Oh, and maybe I should tell you" she said as they were about to step out the door.

"Tell me what?"

"That I'm three month's pregnant" she smiled and he put his arm around her. They stopped and he kissed her on the mouth.

"You know how great you are?" he asked

"I'm starting to get a pretty good idea" she said as they started walking again.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, but hopefully you found it readable ;). If you did like it (and even if you didn't) A review would be apreciated :D**


End file.
